How to make Allen Walker mad
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: hoW TO MAKE aLLEN mad. written by my friend Gabby.
1. Gabby's List

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man. Oh and my friend wrote this, credit going to her. Thanks Gabby! ( She doesn't have a fanfic account) WE were bored and wrote this.**

** bad about Mana.**

**2. try to kill any of his friends(especially Lenalee)**

** to turn any of of his friends into a skull or akuma.**

**4. beat him at poker.**

**5. destroy Timcanpy.**

** 6. destroy the black order.**

**7. kill Cross.**

**8. BRING HIM to school.**

**9. take away his innocence. **

**10. kill Lenalee.**

** 11 poison his food.**

**12. ( sadly I can't read her hand writing in this part. It's not sloppy or anything just in cursive)**

** 13. make a akuma self-destruct.**

** 14. take his cursed eye**

**15. tellsir Komurin Allen needs surgery .**

**16. (same thing as 12.)**

**17. tell Allen Komui got 6 new Sir Komurin and they are going to do a upgrade on Allen.**

**18. Trick Allen to kiss Road.**

**19. let Road kiss him.**

**20. Trick Allen to go 14-Noah-mode.**

**21. change Allen's name to bean sprout .**

**22. make Allen do ballet .**

**23. make him look like a girl.**

**24. switch his clothes with girls clothes.**

**25. TRY to turn Allen into a Skull.**


	2. My version

**My own version of the list… Gabby's is still better… No flames… Enjoy!**

**1.** Take his mitarashi dango ( did I spell that right?) and burn it in front of him..

2. Stick him in a room with Kanda. ( There shall be a lot of blood…)

3. Call him a bean sprout. ( that's obvious )

4. Replace his regular food portion with 1/3 of what a regular person eats. ( that wont make him mad that will kill him…)

5. Kill him and turn him into a akuma.. ( how would you do that?)

6. Write fan fictions about him…. ( Evil fan fictions)

7. When he talks tell him " Be quiet, 14th!" ( Ok…?)

8. When you see him in the hall say " Hi! Whats up evil Noah!" ( I'm almost running out of ways….)

9. Start singing "doubt and trust". ( I don't know how that can make anyone mad…..)

10. Force him to cross-dress… ( Ok?)

**Short. I know. **


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Bonus chapter! So this was suppose to be a one-shot but I don't care! Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man.**

**Summary: I shall pick 3 ways from each list and make them happen! Oh I don't hate Allen he is my favorite character… No flames~**

**Gabby's list **

**15. Tell sir komurin Allen needs surgery.**

_Lavi grinned evilly and found Komui's robot. " Hey Sir Komurin? My best friend… Broke his arm! Please help! Oh his name is Allen Walker~!" Lavi told it. _

_The robot destroyed half the order before finding Allen. " Allen Walker. Lavi has told me that you arm has been broken." Said the robot trying to capture him. _

" _Lavi! I going to kill you! I'll rip your head offfff!"_

**21. Change Allen's name to bean sprout.**

" _Sir here are your papers." Said some random dude._

" _For what?" Said The white haired teen._

" _You did change your name To bean sprout remember?"_

" _Who did this! I'll break of you feet and stick 'em on your head!"_

**24. Switch his clothes with girl clothes.**

_Allen got up and went to his drawer to find some clothes to change into. He look and saw his uniform was switched with Lenalee's and his other clothes were skirts and dresses._

" _Who did this! Lavi!"_

_**My list**_

**5. Kill him and turn him into a akuma.**

_Random guy shots Allen in the head. _

" _I'm the main character! Bullets don't kill me!"_

**3. Call him a bean sprout.**

" _Hey! Beansprout!"_

" _My Name is Allen, you stupid, dumb, evil, akuma child, demon!_

**you see him in the hall say " Hi! Whats up evil Noah!"**

Allen was in the hall way, heading for his room until he was stopped by a mary-sue OC that randomly shouted " Hi! Whats up evil Noah!"

" I'm not a Noah yet! And I'm not evil! Akuma child!"


	4. Same

**3 MORE FROM EACH LIST! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray man.**

**This chapter is not as funny….**

**Gabby's list! **

**8. BRING HIM to school.**

The mary-sue oc began to read a review. " Thanks for the idea Megan!" Shouted The mary-sue oc. Soon enough Allen was in a potato sack being carried off to school.

" Get me out of here, Akuma child!"

**14. Take his cursed eye.**

The mary-sue oc had easily gotten into Allen's room since she was mary-sue. She found Walker sleeping and tore his eye out.

" What the hell! Give me back my eye! Akuma child! I'll break off your feet and stick 'em on your head even though I already used that quote in the last chapter!

**23. Make him look like a girl.**

Allen woke up and looked in the mirror. His screamed a girly scream ( we screwed around with his vocal cords) when he saw his reflection. He had eyeliner, blue eye shadow , Pink nail polish , and red lipstick! He tried to wash it off but since it was applied by a mary-sue it cannot be removed.

**My list**

**1.** **Take his mitarashi dango ( did I spell that right?) and burn it in front of him..**

**Allen received h**is food and sat down. Then a certain mary-sue ran up to him.

" Can I have some money! Please!"

" Sorry I wasted all on alcohol for master…"

" No! I'm a mary-sue and get what I want!" Then she took his dango and with her mary-sue powers burned it in front of him.

" No! They were to young to dieeeeeeeeeee!"

**2. Stick him in a room with Kanda.**

Allen had found out he had just been kidnapped by a certain mary-sue fangirl.

" Mwahahaha! I'm evil and shall torture you! I'll stick you in the other room with my other captive!

Later

" Moyashi!"

"Bakanda?"

This part has been censored for we wanted to keep it rated T.

**9. Start singing "doubt and trust". **

" **Hikari no moto yami wa umare….!" Sang the author. Allen liked the song but the author's voice was bad enough to break glass.**

" **Shut up!"**

" **Kokoro wo tsukisasu fureta…"**

" **SHUT UP!""**


End file.
